It's a full MOON!
by chordlovingleek
Summary: This story came about after Chord posted-It's a full MOON! U know what that means! Skinny dipping in the ocean! Happening in 5, 4, 3, 2... Thank God nobody else is out tonight!- on twitter. This is what happens when he does end up going and sees someone unexpected.This is my first story so reviews are welcome. Warning: This is about the actors not the characters


I do not own these people or anything associated with them

Chord just put his phone away after tweeting- It's a full MOON! U know what that means?! Skinny dipping in the ocean! Happening in 5, 4, 3, 2... Thank God nobody else is out tonight!- He hoped he was right and that none of his super creepy fans would track his phone somehow and watch him in all his..ahem, glory. Putting that thought aside he looked out at the full moon and knew that tonight would be fun. He got his towel and started heading downstairs.

What Chord didn't know was that his Glee costar Chris Colfer was down at the very beach he was planning on going to. The two weren't close and didn't share their vacation plans with each other. So unbeknownst to them they were both in the same place.

Chris was having a relaxing vacation away from everyone he knew. After Glee and Struck By Lightning he thought he deserved a little break. So here he was on a beach in the Caymans under the moon. Chris's phone beeped and he saw Chord had tweeted something, he read it and his face flushed bright red. He looked up and saw the same full moon Chord had looked at moments earlier shining brightly.

Chris had always been attracted to his insanely hott and too straight costar, but he knew better to acknowledge it. But as he looked around the beach and realized he was alone and on vacation he decided to let his thoughts become a little dirty.

He felt himself start to become hard as he thought of all the times he had seen Chord shirtless and absolutely abbulous. He thought about what he wanted to do to his abbs and all of his muscles. As his thoughts started to stray below the waistline he heard tentative footsteps behind him and he immediately tried to think of anything to get his half hard dick flaccid, especially if whoever it was recognized him, now that would be disastrous. So he thought of the time when he decided to try to watch lesbian porn to see if it did anything to him. Instead it felt like he had taken one hundred cold showers and he couldn't get hard for a week.

Chord walked up to the beach slowly making sure no one was there. He was almost certain he was alone when he saw a beach chair with bags around it and what looked like someone sitting in it near the water. He almost turned around but decided to see if anyone was actually there so he started walking even slower toward the beach chair.

Chris had finally calmed himself and decided to just lay back and pretend the other person didn't just interrupt some insanely hott and innapropriate thoughts about his costar. So he laid back and shut his eyes, trying to act as normal as possible when he heard a voice, and it was the very voice he had been thinking about seconds before.

"Chris?"

"Chord?"

OH MY GOD. Not only was there another person on the beach he had planned to go skinny dipping in, but the other person was his costar. God, was it to much to ask to go swim naked in the ocean. Apparently it was.

"Hey Chris, what are you doing out here?"

"The same thing as you"

Chord's eyebrows lifted and he almost gasped, Chris Colfer was out there to go skinny dipping?

"Im on vacation."

Oh that made much more sense.

"Why didn't you tell me you would be out here?" Chord asked.

"You didn't ask, anyways I barely see you now."

"Good point. So any reason your out here so late."

"I just felt like laying out here earlier and its felt so good I don't feel like moving. And I already know your reason for being out here."

Chord was taken aback at how he could possibly know.

"I mean you tweeted to the whole world what you were doing, but I guess me being here puts a damper on those plans." Chris said opening his eyes and looking at Chord for the first time that night. He was shirtless with a bathing suit on and a towel in his hand. His body was bathed in moonlight and seemed to shine like some Greek statue. He started to wonder if the rest of his body was this perfect but quickly put the thought away.

"Not necessarily." Chord said without thinking. "You could always join me"

"Excuse me?" Chris knew he must not have heard him correctly.

"Ya..um you could go skinny dipping with me, I mean it shouldn't be that weird. We are friends after all. And I know your gay but I don't mind, so you want to join me?" Chord asked nervously.

Chris nearly had a heart attack. This perfect Adonis was asking him to skinny dip with him. How could he refuse, just as long as the water was cold and he kept thinking of the lesbians, he should be fine.

"Sure I'll join you if you're sure."

"Yep your perfectly welcome to join me." Chord said as he went to the water, it was warm but a bit on the cold side. " The waters perfect so it shouldn't be uncomfortable."

Chris slowly got up and went to the water and mentally cursed, it wasn't cold. Oh well. He turned around and saw Chord gripping his bathing suit nervously.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable then I can leave."

"No, I just didn't expect anyone to be here I'm fine." Chord replied half honestly. Chris wasn't making him uncomfortable for the reasons he thought he was, he was making him uncomfortable because Chord had always been secretly attracted to him. "So how bout on the count of three we pull down our trunks and run into the ocean. Ok?"

"Um.. ok." Chris said nervously.

"1"

"2"

"3" They said together and pulled their trunks down. But before running they both briefly looked at each other and nearly got hard right then. Since Chord was faster than Chris he was running ahead of him and Chris got an amazing view of the best ass in history. He also saw his 7inch flaccid cock swaying between his legs as he ran. Remember the lesbians Chris kept having to remind himself.

Chord ran into the water till it was waist high and stopped watching as Chris caught up to him, and also watching Chris's beautiful six inch flaccid cock sway as he ran. When they were both in the same place they paused not knowing what to do until Chord splashed Chris which took him completely by surprise but splashed Chord back once he recovered.

They kept swimming and splashing for another few minutes until they were laughing so hard they were gasping for air. They both looked at each other shine with the liquid on their bodies reflecting the bright full moon. They kept starring at each other until Chord did a thing he thought he would never do, he went up and kissed a guy.

Chris couldn't believe it. One minute he was having a splash fight with the hottest boy in the universe and then he came up and kissed him. And kept kissing him. Pretty soon they were in a pretty intense make out session.

"Oh Chord." Chris gasped as Chord's hand accidently hit his hardening dick in the water.

Chord realized what he did and broke out of the kiss and just looked at Chris. At the beautiful and pale boy in the moonlight and he knew he wasn't fully straight anymore. He dove back in to the kiss pushing Chris into the water a bit at first before slowly letting Chris get his footing not letting go of him.

This time Chris broke away. He needed to know this wasn't just an experiment and that Chord was really attracted to him.

"Chord, I thought you were straight."

"So did I, but ever since I met you I felt a bit confused. And seeing you tonight. You were so beautiful and I knew then I wasn't straight anymore at least not fully."

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I really like you Chris."

"Chord, I like you too, but I mean "

"Lets not worry about anything but right now and how sore we will be in the morning." Chord couldn't believe he just said that and neither did Chris. But he didn't care because Chord had picked him up and was lovingly carrying him to the beach where he layed down his towel and set Chris upon it.

Looking at Chris layed out below him in the moonlight made Chord impossibly harder. And when his eyes caught Chris' dick, he almost came. It was cut and nine inches long and pretty thick.

Chris was having a similar experience. Looking up at Chord, almost silhouetted against the moon was like a dream. But then he saw the huge 10 inch long and incredibly thick cut dick poking out and he almost fainted. Chord was perfect. So he decided to show just how perfect he was.

Chord was about to go down to Chris when he felt Chris' hand on his dick. The hand started stroking him and he moaned. Chris didn't stroke him for long before he had Chord's dick all the way down his throat, burying his nose in his jungle of pubes, which made Chord gasp and almost come.

Chris started to bob his head always deep throating and Chord knew he wouldn't last long and when Chris hummed the vibrations from the beautiful voice set him off and he painted the back of Chris' throat and didn't give him any time to recover before he was going to his abs and licking in all the creases and lightly bitting all the muscles. He moved to Chord's nipples playing and biting them before making it up to Chord's mouth and kissing him roughly.

But he didn't kiss for long before the other boy was making his way down his body. Chord played with Chris's sensitive nipples and treated the other boy's less developed abbs the way the smaller boy had treated his. Then he made his way to his first cock. It was big and he knew he had to make Chris feel as good as he had felt so instead of stroking him, he just started licking the cock from base to tip and tip to base before devouring the head. Then he slowly made his way down the cock with each bob of his blond head burying his head in Chris's perfectly groomed pubes. All the while Chris was squirming and unsuccessfully trying to picture the lesbians.

Chris soon came into Chord's throat. Which, after the initial shock, Chord loved. And He kissed the boy, their seed mixing. Then Chris started to finger Chord, who sat straight up upon the feeling of the finger being pressed into his tight hole, but he soon got used to it and soon had 4 of Chris's fingers in him before he practically begged for Chris's cock. Chris stuck it in him and got all the way in waiting for Chord to get used to being full, luckily it didn't take long and Chris was soon pounding into Chord with much more force than he should have possessed. When Chord's hand was going to his cock Chris slapped it away and forbade Chord from masturbating because he was going to ride him when he was done. Chord loved the idea and the cock inside him and moaned loudly. Hearing Chord moan threw Chris into a frenzy and he became a jackhammer, pnding fast and hard before cumming for the second time into Chord's tight no longer virgin ass.

The he pulled out and Chord flipped him over licking his asshole and lossening him up before lifting Chris's legs to his shoulders and thrusting in to him, letting him get used to the feeling, as he had and started pounding. All of a sudden Chris got his feet off of his shoulders and pushed Chord down and started to ride him himself peering at the perfect body below him as he rose and dove back down onto the huge cock.

Seeing Chris above him in the moonlight, with his already half hard dick bouncing up and down made Chord groan and scream out Chris's name as he came into the other boy's ass.

Then Chris got off him and helped him up they kissed and Chord picked Chris up and carried him back to his place, thankful that their vacation had just started. And thankful that the moon was full that night. And that two moons would continued to be fulled for many nights to cum.


End file.
